Moon Flower
by Milky Maelstrom
Summary: Pansy is nothing but a no-good bully. Luna is a strange and enigmatic girl. Could something be lurking beneath the surface for the two? Rated T for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's Note: Well, here comes my return to Fan Fiction! A good friend got me back into it recently and we've been thinking of pairings. After some convincing i've decided to go for the coveted LunaxPansy. This chapter is pretty short, but there's plenty more to come!**

**~Milky~**

Pansy Parkinson, sat contently in a train car along with tens of other Slytherins, petting Draco Malfoy, who had his head resting gently in her lap. Her hair, long and shadow brown, spilled down over her emerald and black robes. She was gazing out the window, absent-mindedly, as Draco mused his plans for world domination, or whatever egregious plan he had in his head this time. Sometimes, she swore that boy set out to make an enemy out of everyone.

Then again, so did she. In all five of her years at the school, she had spent much of that time picking on the other students, mostly girls, and mostly Gryffindors. She especially relished going after that mud-blood Granger, even though she was a particularly easy target. Draco and Blaise took up the other two members of her gang, Harry and Ron, leaving her to knock down the weakest of the pack. Still, she yearned for something more. What that something was, however, she did not know.

Just a few moments before, some git had thrown down a chuck of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and clouded up the whole bloody train, bothering her to no end. She had thought that would be the end of the excitement that day for her, but she was far from right.

A few moments later, someone entered the Slytherin car. Though Pansy could not see who it was, she could hear the door open and shut. Soon, she beheld the sight of a slender, silvery girl, clutching a stack of magazines to her chest. She wandered around, holding one out for others to take, though most of Pansy's housemates refused them with upturned noses. Then, as innocently as one could, she approached their seats.

"Quibbler?" Luna's voice swam gently through the air. The way she spoke matched the general feeling she gave off: Bright and gentle. Her steel-grey eyes stared down at the three of them, a naïve gaze like that of a child.

"Piss off." Draco growled.

"Oh, all right." Luna lowered her offering and turned, a bit downtrodden, to the next group. There was a cold hint of sadness in her eyes, which tore at Pansy.

"Weird lass, isn't she," Blaise smirked. If there was one thing he was good at, it was cutting people down.

"Don't walk about her like that," Pansy said, oddly. She was looking down, but not at Draco.

"You, Pansy, telling me to cut it out? You must be bloody sick.," he spat.

"Yea, Pansy," Draco joined in., "what's wrong with us having a bit of fun. You have a problem with that?"

"No, I just don't think we should make fun of her. She's…she's not right in the head." Pansy covered her outburst well.

"Guess you're right," Draco agreed. "Should be focusing more on _Potter _and his _Pals._"

"Right. By the way, have you seen what Hermione's done with her hair this year? I have to say, I'm impressed. It doesn't look like there's some kind of feral animal living in it," Pansy giggled wildly at her own comment, trying to wrench her mind from where it so desperately wanted to be.

As the train surged on, she wondered just what else could possibly happen this night. The answer would most certainly surprise her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading! Please review and add to your watch if you want. Sorry that this chapter took a while, but i wasn't in the mood and i also was having some technical difficulties. Won't be in until about August 2nd in a few days, so the next chapter will probably be after the break, but don't fret! It will be up. Enjoy!_**

**_~Milky~_**

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," Draco told Pansy and Blaise. He had business to attend to. Pansy, looking a bit disappointed, turned away and followed Blaise out of the train car. She swore, Draco was acting stranger and stranger every day. What he could be hiding, well, that concerned her. Still, it was nothing she could control and if Draco wanted her to know about it, he would tell her.

The scene at the station was pure chaos, students rushing this way and that to catch up with friends and get to a carriage before all the best ones were taken. Hermione, that rat, rushed in front of Pansy, nearly knocking her down. She shouted out at the Gryffindor but her yell was drowned out by the crowd and nothing was heard.

Lost in the crowd, she searched for Blaise and found him climbing into a carriage with two younger Slytherin girls, both giggly and ridiculous. _Thanks for that, arsehole, _she thought. Figures, he would leave her to sit with some little prick in favor of a couple of immature little nymphs. What he thought he would get out of it, she couldn't imagine, or rather, didn't want to. Either way, Pansy walked quickly towards the carriages, looking for one that was unoccupied. Finding one, she climbed inside, sliding her luggage over on the seat and grabbing the handle to close it. Just before it was clicked shut, someone else grabbed a hold if it and pulled gently. Pansy, for some reason she couldn't comprehend, let it go instead of slamming it shut.

The door swung open, revealing a slender and unexpected form. It was the girl that had bothered them earlier.

"Is this carriage spoken for?" Her eyes were grey-blue and beautiful but piercing in an odd and unexpected way.

"Uh, no," Pansy stammered.

Without another word, Luna climbed in, her bag on her lap, sitting comfortably next to Pansy and closing the door. She just stared forward like it was nothing, though Pansy was internally arguing with herself. _Why did you do that? Now you have to sit with her for the rest of the ride…what if she tries to talk to you? What do you say? And what will the others say if they see me getting out with her at the door? She's a friend of Potter's. I can't trust her. What if she's a spy sent to find out about Draco? _Her thoughts were racing, all the while, Luna was just enjoying the cool summer air, not a malicious though in her mind.

The din outside died down a bit, and the carriages began their ascent to Hogwarts. Pansy was silent, occasionally glancing over at the Ravenclaw girl with suspicion, but the girl looked as innocent as could be. Still, there could be something lurking beneath the surface…_Stop that, _Pansy scolded herself, _you're starting to frighten yourself. What does this girl have that is so damn interesting anyway? Relax and enjoy the ride. After all, next comes the feast where we can snicker over the first-years and _ _make fun of Blaise for going after those young girls. What is he anyway…_She drifted off into thought.

"I saw you earlier on the train," Luna began a moment later, "but I didn't catch your name,"

Pansy jumped, startled. She turned her head and gazed, not glaring as usual.

"I'm Luna." She offered her hand to Pansy.

"I'm Pansy," she responded. "I don't shake hands."

"Oh, all right, I can respect that." Luna smiled. "More sanitary, I guess. I hear there's a nasty case of Nargle-Pox going around this year, so you should probably get to wearing gloves."

"Whatever," Pansy groaned.

"You're friends with that boy Draco, right?"

"Yea, I am." Pansy perked up her ears. Was this an attempt to spy?

"Oh, well, I don't hear a lot of good things about him, but to each his own, I suppose. What's the other boy's name?"

"Oh, that's Blaise. I was going to sit with him but he went off with a couple of girls."

"I apologize if you're not sitting with who you want to. I was hopping to be with Harry Potter but I couldn't find it. Perhaps he went off with Ron and Hermione."

"Maybe." _But didn't I see the two go off by themselves? _Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Harry all that day. Not that she particularly cared, it was still curious. He usually had his own entourage come this time of the year, so it usually wasn't hard to find him. _Draco. _He had something to do with it, she was sure of it. This would take some investigating later.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, other than the occasional hum from Luna as she looked out the window of the carriage. Upon arriving at the main entrance to Hogwarts, Luna quickly hopped out and weaved her way through the crowd, looking for someone with which to talk. Pansy gathered her things slowly, making sure no one would see her coming from the same ride as Luna and scowling. She didn't like it when things like this happened, strange things she meant. Draco was up to something and it involved Harry.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she noticed something sitting in the floor, nearly under the seat on the side Luna had been sitting. Leaning over, she picked up a small, leather-bound book. She flipped through the pages, seeing curly, perfect writing sprawling through the pages. It was a diary. She pocketed it quickly and walked out into the crowd, deciding she would think about what to do with it later.

The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter from students and teachers, as well as the ghosts that floated overhead. Things were getting a bit tense about Hogwarts, and many students had been kept home this year by those who thought Dumbledore wasn't fit to lead the school. The Slytherin table was a bit shorter this year, which bothered pansy. Still, she saw Draco and Blaise waiting for her in their usual spot and she was eager to join them.

"Where were you?" Draco asked, sneering.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Pansy shot back, sitting down next to him. "Snog those little girls, Blaise?"

"Piss off," he said, looking away. A couple of little teenyboppers waved to him from down the row, but he ignored them. Apparently, it hadn't gone well.

"I had to find a carriage by myself, since you two traitors left me," she answered to the both of them.

"Yea, whatever," Draco dropped the subject, knowing it was best to avoid questions himself.

The ceremonies went on as usual with the Head Master rambling on. Among the highlights was the fact that Snape was now the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, having some old Slytherin taking his place in Potions. Pansy, as well as all the other Slytherins, clapped loudly at the announcements. Snape was their Head of House after all.

Then, after eating, they were all ushered back to their dorms for sleep, Pansy being more than happy to retire after everything that happened. She need some time to think. She bid Blaise and Draco farewell in the common room and headed down to her sleep space, laying down on her bad and turning out the light before anyone else had. When everything was quiet, she took the diary she had laid on her nightstand and placed it on her pillow, pulling the covers over her head and whispering an illumination spell.

She opened the book, reading by wand-light, and was surprised at what she read.

"_August 25th_

_I'm very excited today. I went shopping with father for new robes this year, since school starts in less than a week. I'll be sad to leave home again, but excited to see all of my friends. The girl behind the counter was very cute but also very busy and I couldn't ask her name. I believe she was the same girl that worked there the year before. She has the most perfect pink lips…"_

Could Luna be…no. Pansy flipped to another random page.

"_April 7th_

_I told Ginny today that I liked her. She said that she was in love with Harry. I'm sad but at least I got it off of my chest. I mean, I know that I'm never going to find anyone at this school that likes me in the same way that I like them. Most of the girls are after boys, not that they would even like me if they weren't…"_

By god, she was.

Pansy grew uncomfortable and closed the book. Her stomach was squirming in a very odd way and she couldn't make it stop, no matter what she did. Turning over, she shut her eyes and forced herself to sleep. _Must. Not. Think. Of. Luna. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Author's Note: Schedule is straightened out, so here is the new chapter! Not sure if i'll get another one in before the convention next weekend but i'll try. Really going to take a look at Pansy and Draco's relationship before getting Pansy in with Luna. Enjoy! _**

**_~Milky~_**

Pansy heaved a great sigh as she left her room to head for the front entrance. Classes had been in session for several weeks now and today was the first of several scheduled trips to Hogsmeade. She had the book with her, as she would never trust leaving it alone and risking someone finding it. That would be rather complicated. No, it sat right there in her pocket, burning a hole into her mind whenever it wandered. After all, there was the question of what to do with it. If she gave it back, that would mean confronting Luna. It would be obvious that she had cracked it open and read at least some section of it. Then again, if she didn't give it back, Luna might confront her and ask for it, which would spur the question of why she didn't find Luna sooner and return it. Or she could just destroy it, which seemed like the best option.

"Why the long face, Pansy?" Draco suddenly butted into her thoughts, coming up beside her. His tone was low and cold as always, lacking a lively air she liked. That was just the way he was now, though.

"What does it matter to you?"

"I thought you were my girlfriend."

"Was the last time I checked," she snapped. Even though they were dating, they still spoke like enemies. There was no room for friendship within that boy. Friendship could lead to attachment and he knew there would soon come a time to sever all ties for what he would have to do.

"God, you always have to be such a drama-queen," he sneered.

"Oh, go get a manicure, priss," she finally spat, rushing out of the common room. It was obvious that neither were in a very good mood today. Draco waited behind, making sure he wouldn't run into her again, and only walked on as Blaise made his way, late, out of bed.

Once outside the castle, the crowds thinned and clustered periodically on their way to Hogsmeade, groups forming by house and gender as friends caught up and enemies avoided one another. Pansy thought momentarily of going to back Draco, who had probably found Crabbe and Goyle by now, and awkwardly orbiting their group instead of standing alone like some freak. Then again, she would have to swallow her momentary contempt for the boy and that would never do. She was stronger than that.

The air was light and cool that day, fall certainly approaching quickly as the forests all around dashed from the cool summer greens to vivid splashes of warm, autumn oranges. It would be only a month or two before every leaf was shed, cluttering the ground with the sounds of crackling plant matter. Fall was her favorite month, she thought, as it was always mild in Scotland, where she had attended her last five autumns.

Arriving as Hogsmeade, Pansy stalked around for a while, picking inwardly on everyone that passed but holding her tongue. She didn't feel quite as intimidating alone as she did with those four boys. Walking silently into the Three Broomsticks, she slipped out of the way, lurking out of view and simply observing her fellow classmates, thinking of what to do.

Harry was sitting with the ginger and that insufferable girl. _Damn, I wish I had stayed with Draco, _she thought. _I could be ripping them apart right now, but no. They're sitting there, sipping butterbeer like there's nothing wrong with them. _

Pansy headed upstairs, not finding anything to occupy her down with the rest of her class, and looking for something interesting higher up. The second floor was mostly smaller rooms used for meetings and such, and was usually empty. It was much quieter up here, only the occasional yell floating up from the sea of voices below. Here, all of the laughs and shrieks and words melted into a cool stream of white noise. She enjoyed the quiet.

"Pansy?" A voice came from behind as she stared out the window in one of the rooms. She spun around, finding the person she least wanted to see at that moment.

"Oh, Luna…hey," she responded.

"What are you doing up here? Are you waiting for someone?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I do admit that was nosy of me."

"So what're you doing upstairs? Thought you would be done with _Potter _and his_ Pals_."

"Well, I suppose I could be. However, I prefer the second floor to the first. I find the noise and confinement uncomfortable." She walked over and stood next to Pansy, looking out the window at the rooftops and far-away forests. "The trees sure are pretty this time of year."

"Yea, they are…" Pansy responded, buried in thought. "Hey Luna," she bit the bullet.

"Yes?"

"I think I have something that belongs to you." Pansy reached into her pocket and retrieved the book. "You left it in the carriage the first day. I keep forgetting to give it back." She nonchalantly held it up.

"Oh, thank you." Luna smiled and took the diary. "I've been looking everywhere for it for ages." She took a deep breath and sighed, refreshed, then turned to leave. "Well, I'll leave you to whatever you were doing. Goodbye, Pansy."

Pansy said nothing in return, her stomach twisted into a tight knot. She had given back the book, but there was still a magical copy sitting back under her pillow. It was cursed with a spell that would make it burst into flames if anyone touched it but her.

Somehow, giving it back only made her feel worse. She should have been relieved that Luna would no longer come asking for her journal, but it bothered her that Luna hadn't asked any questions as to if Pansy had read anything or why she had brought it that specific day, when she obviously wasn't looking for Luna to give it back. She had taken it back without question or suspicion. It could have been hexed or interfered with some other way, but she hadn't even checked. Was she really that dumb or…was this a set up? Had Luna _meant _to leave it behind and have it found by Pansy? How could she _possibly _benefit from Pansy having her diary?

She knew Potter must have had something to do with it. Harry must have put her up to this. She would never do this on her own.

Stalking downstairs, she saw Potter and his friends were leaving. That was rather convenient. She followed them, keeping her distance but having the three in sight the entire time. Hermione was pulling on Ron's wrist, begging him to come with her to shop, it seemed. He begrudgingly agreed, waving to Potter and shouting something. Harry waved back, laughing, then headed off, his hands in his pocket. He was headed towards the end of Hogsmeade opposite that of the entrance from Hogwarts.

Pansy quickened her pace, coming up very close behind Potter and looked around. No one was out on this portion of the street, as all of the regular shops and dives were behind them. Taking her chance, she ran up and grabbed the boy, pulling him into the alley and pressing him against the wall, sticking her wand to his throat, all in one motion.

"I know what you're up to, Potter, manipulating that girl. Makes me sick. Me!"

"What the bloody hell are you jabbering on about?" he yelled.

"You know what I'm talking about! Telling Luna to leave that book for me to find while you were gone when everyone got off the train. You're plotting something!"

"What? I didn't tell Luna to do anything! And I was getting my face stomped in on the first day by Malfoy. Figured he would be bragging about it to the likes of you! Now let me go!"

"What?" Her tone was more shocked than angry now.

"I'm saying I didn't tell Luna anything! I don't know what you're talking about. Get offa me!" He shirked her off, running out of the alley. She let him go without even a passing insult, as she was paralyzed. Draco had stayed behind to torture Harry? What was going on?

She sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead. She had a headache now. She had hoped her encounter with Potter would have cleared everything up. Unfortunately, it had only made things more complicated.


End file.
